


Poison

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: M/M, Overdose, Starryguitar, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Tal qual tantos outros artistas antes de Danny, havia achado sua substância preferida, a droga mais pesada, que o levaria a ruína, que o despedaçaria, que faria com que não se reconhecesse mais no espelho.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tava com um bloqueio criativo, fui escrever um negócio pra sair dele, meus amorezinhos gostaram e aí eu postei pq sou assim mesmo. A imagem de capa dessa fic foi feita pela minha própria namoral [insira choro comovido aqui] @MissMarvell 
> 
> A betagem ficou por conta da Mãe do Cara Lá que Aparece Só Alguns Segundos em One Punch Man. 
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> obs: O titulo da fic vem da música "Poison" - Alice Cooper, mas eu citei outra musica na fic quebrando minha aesthetic tradicional em fic de overdose. A aesthetic é minha e eu quebro quando eu quiser e ninguém liga. Escrevi ouvindo as duas músicas então nada mais justo :)

_ “Shot through the heart _

_ And you're to blame _

_ [...] _

_ Chains of love got a hold on me _

_ When passion's a prison, you can't break free” _

 

**_–_ ** **_You give love a bad name, Bon Jovi_ **

  
  


Johnny era música.

 

E isso não tinha a ver com os talentos dele, com sua ocupação ou com a banda. Aliás, Danny gostava de comentar dos acordes desafinados, da falta de talento, a voz fora de tom do guitarrista.

 

Danny falava tantas, tantas coisas. Nem sempre as que queria, nem sempre o que pensava. Quase nunca o que sentia.

 

Mas Johnny era sim, música.

 

E aqueles dedos que tocavam com maestria as notas na sua pele, as mãos que o seguravam com firmeza, como a um instrumento artesanal, o fiel companheiro de um artista de anos. A voz que sussurrava, gemia, ria, no seu tom favorito, sempre para ele - e só, só para ele. Os refrões mais lindos eram os que dizia na quietude do colchão, em carícias sem segundas intenções, se nutrindo do calor um do outro. Os melhores cânticos eram quando conversavam, sem reservas, sem preocupações, sobre nada, sobre tudo, sobre eles, sobre o futuro, sobre o dia que tiveram. 

 

No instrumental simples causado pelo guitarrista murmurando uma cantiga qualquer enquanto passava mootela no pão. Quando se jogava no sofá e reclamava de algo que não importava tanto assim. Quando batucava os dedos na superfície mais próxima e assistia Danny em silêncio, um sorriso que Danny não queria ver ou reconhecer (reconhecer que era para ele, reconhecer o que significava, reconhecer a si mesmo no outro).

 

No coro que eram as suas brigas, não as sérias, mas as idiotas, a que trocavam farpas com sorrisos mal escondidos. Quando Johnny o empurrava de brincadeira e Danny lançava algum comentário cruel, mas que Johnny simplesmente entendia. Pegava a deixa. Aquela melodia era para dois e Johnny nunca o deixava sozinho num dueto.

 

Johnny era música. E Danny era músico.

 

Johnny era iletrado musicalmente. Todos eram, aliás. Mas Johnny lia as partituras de Danny como ninguém. Aquele jeito lerdo, meio bobão, mas que ainda sim, com um olhar, parecia saber mais sobre Danny do que o próprio. Aparentava saber a intenção de cada nota. Quais os tons que faziam Danny desarmar. E mesmo assim, Danny não entendia o que se seguia a clave de sol na partitura de Johnny. 

 

Johnny era… Inconstante. Estampava as emoções tão claras, mas mesmo assim Danny não sabia como lidar. Não sabia afinal quais as notas ele não gostava. As que o faziam sorrir daquele jeito que ele achava bonito. Não sabia se Johnny gostava da sua canção tanto quanto Danny gostava da dele.

 

Porque Johnny era música.

 

E as batidas daquela balada vinham de várias formas. Intensas, como seus desentendimentos. Ferozes, cruas, como quando acabavam em socos, sem motivo aparente que justificasse. Súbitas, como quando se beijavam com fúria, no meio de uma biga. Suaves, como quando Danny se recostava contra o peito de Johnny. E sentia todo o peso da existência e de existir. 

 

Os solos que seu próprio coração fazia quando Johnny sorria para ele e passava o braço nos seus ombros, no meio de todo mundo, tão confortável e casual. Como deveria ser e como Danny parecia que jamais se acostumaria.

 

Johnny era música. E Danny sempre sonhara em viver dessa arte.

 

E o baixista não era do tipo de ouvir várias vezes uma mesma canção. Claro que tinha suas favoritas, mas preferia deixar uma playlist no repeat do que ouvir uma única melodia.

 

Tantas, tantas composições passaram em sua vida. Intensas, curtas, algumas experimentais e longas. Mas depois que ouvia, parecia que não havia mais nada a descobrir. Nada a acrescentar.

 

Mas a canção que era Johnny Guitar, essa parecia que não enjoava. Ouvia uma, duas, três vezes. E todas as vezes era como se fosse a primeira.

 

Percebia a cada dia que estava mais e mais viciado na orquestra daquele relacionamento que jurara para si mesmo que não funcionaria. 

 

Porque Johnny era música e era muito difícil não se contagiar pelo ritmo.

 

Danny costumava achar que cantigas de amor só eram formas de vender disco para jovem idiota. Não se sentia tocado por elas, não achava que sentiria algo daquele jeito. Queria ser livre, viver uma carreira solo e bem sucedida. Não precisava de ninguém na estrada com ele, não daquele jeito.

 

Mas cada beijo (na boca, na nuca, no peito, nas coxas, nos seus cabelos), cada toque (nas mãos, na cintura, no rosto), cada sussurro de carinho (tantos irônicos, tantos de provocação, mas sempre, sempre um pouco verdadeiros) só tornava Danny mais e mais dependente. Tal qual tantos outros artistas antes dele, havia achado sua substância preferida, a droga mais pesada, que o levaria a ruína, que o despedaçaria, que faria com que não se reconhecesse mais no espelho. Mas não achava energia em si para negar nada daquilo. Não conseguia se livrar daquele vício. Não tinha forças para lutar contra Johnny Guitar.

 

Johnny era música. E Danny amava Johnny.


End file.
